The World's Toughest
'The World's Toughest '''is the third movie in the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. It takes place between episode 39 and 40. Deep in the snow iceland of the Glaciers in the Nowhereland, a scientist, named Dr. Kochan uses the Colbalt Stars to revive his master, Dr. Nefario. After ambushing both Yuki and Goki, Dr. Nefario's alien men are sent to find and get the world's toughest so he may take their body. Uno, Master Kaze and Natsumi all ventures to rescue Goki and Yuki and stop the evil villain, Dr. Nefario. Overview Somewhere far out in the frozen wastelands, a mad scientist named Dr. Kochan has gathered all of the 5 shards of the Colbalt Stars and puts them together. Then, he uses the power of the stars to revive his master, Dr. Nefario. However, only the doctor's lobe and grey matter returned, as he was dead over 100 years ago. He is then placed in an armed battlesuit, with built in weapons, attacks and energy tanks. Wanting to dispose of the metal shell, Dr. Nefario orders Kochan to go and capture the toughest in the world, so he may switch positions with them and be the smartest scientist and the toughest in the world. Dr. Kochan then sends in his alien men. Meanwhile, Yuki Anora and Goki Nagato are both in the arctics searching for the Colbalt Stars. However, they soon see the shards being separated and scattering once again. Realizing this, the two decides to head back to tell the news to the others. However, they are ambushed by a bunch of small blue alien men. Yuki is immediately attacked and beat down and Goki is held until he knees one in the gut and then blasts the other one. Goki then rushes at the other three, knocking them away. Goki saves Yuki and she remains behind him. Goki then beats down on two more Cogamen until three other creatures comes and beats him with ease. They then capture Goki and Yuki and the Cogamen go searching for the toughest in the world, Uno Hukara when Yuki mentions it. Uno and Master Kaze are at the latter's island, training. However, Uno goes off to find Natsumi Eizo. When he does, they begin their training. Cogamen arrive at Master Kaze's house and he is escorted to the ice fortress of Dr. Nefario. There, he is forced into Dr. Kochan's test of endurance. He fights off a few Cogamen and manages to beat them with ease. Afterwards, he fights off Hynosunnesku, Kegkuraiga, & Yashinotoba. Uno and Natsumi senses great danger and are too late when arriving at Master Kaze's place. Uno then tracks down the powers all the way to the arctics. He tells Natsumi to go ahead as he searches another way. Meanwhile, Master Kaze fights the three Bio-Warriors but are ultimately defeated. He is then captured and Yuki once again states that Uno Hukara is the toughest in the world. Intrigued, Dr. Nefario asks for Uno Hukara. Natsumi finds the base but is ambushed by the Bio-Warriors and captured. Uno searches around for a while until he comes across 7 Cogamen. He then proceeds to fight them. They believe they have him until he pumps up his chi and raw energy. Afterwards, Uno strikes one and kicks another. He then knees one in the stomach and kicks another one into the water. The trio then triple-teams Uno but he manages to fend them off with a Body Mass. Astonished by his power, Dr. Kochan tells Dr. Nefario that Uno is indeed the one. Uno enters the fortress and finds many obstacles and easily makes his way through. He then enters the Battle Chamber to where he finds the Bio-Warriors. After a short scuffle with Hynosunnesku, he goes on to Kegkuraiga and uses his Full Body Mass to defeat him. Afterwards, he gets frozen-electricuted by Yashinotoba. He then breaks out with a Full Body Mass and kicks the warrior into the sky and kills it with a Pochenzo-Ha! Uno then enters the lair to where he finds his friends. Natsumi and Yuki calls out to him as Master Kaze warns him not to get caught. However, Uno falls into Dr. Kochan's trap and the scientist explains that Uno will have his body switched with Dr. Nefario's. With the switching starting, all of Uno's friends watches in horror. As Dr. Nefario is about to transfer, Uno uses his Full Body Massx2 to stop the process and breaks out. This surprises Dr. Kochan but only makes Dr. Nefario desire his body even more. Dr. Kochan then summons a Dr. Nefario controlled-Goki and the two titans fight. Uno blasts Natsumi's bars, freeing her. She then frees both Master Kaze and Yuki and so while Uno fights his best friend, Natsumi and Master Kaze deals with Dr. Kochan. Eventually, Uno saves Goki and Dr. Nefario decides to settle things himself. He breaks out of the controls, causing a meltdown, and killing Dr. Kochan in the process. Uno, Goki, Natsumi and Master Kaze all fires out their energy wave attacks, but to no prevail. Natsumi then strikes Dr. Nefario and then slashes him. He then elbows her and throws her to the electrical chamber, where she gets shocked and faints. Master Kaze then fights but is ultimately defeated. Goki gathers some chi and uses his Supersonic Speed to rush in with a Dragon Rush Dance. However, Dr. Nefario catches him in the act and pounds him with his Machina X5 Fighter Technique. All that remains is Uno Hukara. Dr. Nefario states that he will take his body upond defeating him. The two clashes and as Uno struggles to pierce the battlesuit of Dr. Nefario, he makes quick work of Uno. This prompts Uno to enter his Body Mass and lays some good hits before Dr. Nefario powers up and dominates Uno in the fight. Uno then goes Full Body Mass, destroying the whole base and taking the fight outside. The others awakens to see Uno thrashing Dr. Nefario. After Uno powers down, Dr. Nefario fires a Ion Beam at him, Uno counters this with a Pochenzo-Ha! He then goes Full Body Massx2, to ensure his win in the skirmish. With Dr. Nefario all beat up, Uno goes into his Full Body Massx3 and K.O. Kicks him. He then elbows him into the air and pounds him down with an Eagle Strike. Enraged at his loss, Dr. Nefario flies high into the sky and plans to destroy the entire realm. gathers all the chi he can from the battlesuit and prepares to unleash a Gravity Blaster!. Uno in turn tells the others to get out of the area as he prepares a Penetrate!. However, Dr. Nefario notices this and shoots the Gravity Blaster. Uno throws an unfinished Penetrate! which fails and he is unconscious. This causes a lot of tension as Dr. Nefario prepares to charge the attack to full, to ensure the destruction of the Human World. Goki and Natsumi then takes to the skies with Yuki and Master Kaze gaining some distance. When they reach the place, the two fires Full Powered Energy Waves out at Dr. Nefario, having no effect. With his attack almost ready, Dr. Nefario laughs. Meanwhile, Uno barely gets up and gathers the energy needed for his Penetrate! once again. Before Dr. Nefario can launch his attack, Natsumi holds it back with the Spirit Power of her Tesiah. Goki then knees Dr. Nefario and Natsumi slashes his arm off. Dr. Nefario then plans the attack and shoot it down to the Earth. Before it can hit however, Uno finishes his Penetrate! and jumps as high as he can to get some feat. He then hurls the Penetrate! energy and chi into the Gravity Blaster. Uno's attack overwhelms Dr. Nefario's attack and consumes Dr. Nefario. He is then launched into somewhere far into space until he reaches the sun, where the attack explodes due to the heat intensity of the sun. With Dr. Nefario dead, the heroes can go back to peace, as they rest, knowing the Human World is safe once again. Category:Movies